<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skateboarding Lessons by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568964">Skateboarding Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lunch Club Podcast, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Skateboarding, Teaching, no romantic relationships, shippers do not interact, they are only friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis asks Cooper to teach him how to skateboard, and they encounter some assholes along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cooper Schulz &amp; Travis | Traves, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skateboarding Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is my first Lunch Club fic I've ever written, and I like how it turned out, hope you enjoy!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper was content to do nothing all day when Travis knocked on his door. He wasn’t expecting to open the door and hear, “Can you teach me how to skateboard?”<br/>
Cooper blinked. “You want me to do what?”<br/>
“Teach me how to skateboard. It looks cool!” Travis laced his fingers together in a pleading fashion. “Please, Cooper?”<br/>
Running his hand through his hair, Cooper shrugged. “Fuck it, dude, lemme get my board. Can’t promise I’m gonna be the best teacher though.”</p><p>As they found out, Cooper was an alright teacher, but Travis was… not the best skateboarder. He’s a beginner, of course, but it was painful to watch him fall so many damn times. Up until now, they had been relatively alone, everyone keeping their distance and doing their own thing. Unfortunately, as Travis once again toppled to the ground a posse of assholes showed up.<br/>
Cooper heard them snickering after Travis did, but he saw the embarrassed look on his friend’s face at the same time he heard them.<br/>
Shooting a glare at the group, he helped Travis up and gripped the boy's shoulder. “Hey man, you’ve got this. I believe in you.”<br/>
Travis gave him a grateful smile. “Once I get good at this I’m totally coming with you to skate.”<br/>
“Hell yeah dude, now try that trick one more time and we can go get shakes”<br/>
From the moment Travis got on the board, Cooper knew it wasn’t going to go well. He nearly slipped off getting on and was unsteady moving. He ate shit so badly, it looked staged.<br/>
“Hey retard, maybe if you took the wheels off you’d actually do well!” A 4Chan-looking dickbag called from the posse of assholes.<br/>
Cooper looked right at him. “Hey dickface, fuck off before I kick your ass.”<br/>
The guy sneered. “What are you, gay? This idiot is trying to be cool when he clearly can’t skate for shit.” He leered at Travis. “Go back to special ed, fucktard.”<br/>
“Alright, that’s it.” Cooper practically had tunnel vision as he walked to where the dick stood and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back, blood dripping from where he was punched.<br/>
“What the hell?” Another member of the posse said. “Can’t you take a fucking joke, asshole?”<br/>
Flipping them off, Cooper turned and picked up his board. “Travis, let’s get shakes. I’m tired of sharing oxygen with these goofytown lookin guys.”</p><p>As they sat facing each other in a booth, Travis shook his head. “You didn’t have to do that, you know, right?”<br/>
“Hell no.” Cooper lightly smacked his hand. “You’re my friend, I wasn’t gonna sit down and let them act like that.”<br/>
Travis gave him a big smile. “Thanks, man. I’d do the same for you”</p><p> </p><p>After they got home, Cooper sat in his room, faintly hearing Travis streaming from the other room.<br/>
“Cooper taught me how to skateboard today chat! I’m not that good yet but I’m excited to learn more!”<br/>
Cooper smiled at his best friend’s optimism. He was glad he did something today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>